


Rookie rookie！01

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [1]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！01

宋亨俊第n次离家出走了。如果好好地穿着校服，带上手机和钱包，坐电梯下三层去敲姜敏熙的门也算离家出走的话。敏熙第n次给他家门口站着抽泣的亨俊开了门，亨俊拖着拖鞋走进来，一屁股坐进沙发里。姜敏熙的父母从凌晨到深夜都在经营的社区包子店里待着，几乎不在家（敏熙家的包子店经营的太好而被叫做包子财阀）。敏熙在客厅里站着俯视亨俊，什么都没有做，只是给他倒了一杯清爽的大麦茶。  
敏熙不问亨俊发生了什么。不管怎么看都是跟妈妈吵架了吧。亨俊的父母在亨俊小学的时候离婚了，亨俊和妈妈两个人生活。平时他们的关系比一般的母子之间要好得多。妈妈本来很照顾亨俊，亨俊也很温柔，但是吵架的时候两个人都翻脸不认人。一般都是亨俊的问题，太晚回家了，或是因为太贵不跟妈妈说就不去修学旅行等等。目前是亨俊对妈妈的新男朋友——一个和妈妈同辈的叔叔太没有教养导致的。  
敏熙不说这样的话，敏熙只说，

“吃了饭吗？”

亨俊摇了摇头。  
肚子饿？摇头。吃点什么吧？摇头。  
敏熙又去装大麦茶走进了厨房，回到客厅一看，亨俊咯吱咯吱吃着敏熙刚吃过放在桌子上的pringles。明明是我的…敏熙这样说着，亨俊直勾勾看着他，“啪”地把pringles的一边放在敏熙的手掌上。他们俩就这样一起吃着pringles看电视。OCN放的美国队长结束以后出来的只有无聊的节目，他们俩就一起去了敏熙的房间。

不是只做过一次两次的事，却每次做都会紧张。

“呀…这是什么？”  
“说是这样做的话会更好…”

敏熙往手里挤着乳液说。他们身子靠着身子在敏熙房间的地板上坐着，敏熙从后面搂住了亨俊。

“把裤子脱了吧。”亨俊听话地撅起屁股脱了裤子。

“内裤也…”连内裤都脱掉了，亨俊光着的大腿和敏熙的腿重叠在了一起。

敏熙用涂了乳液的手抓住亨俊的下体，投来略带疑心的眼神的亨俊，在敏熙手触碰到他的时候闭上了眼睛。湿漉漉的声音轻快地响起。“啊…真的好像更好呢…姜敏熙真聪明”亨俊把身体倚靠在敏熙的胸口，热乎乎的头顶碰到了敏熙的下巴尖。因为打在脖子上敏熙的鼻息，亨俊痒得缩成一团。

“痒，不要呼吸。”  
“呀，怎么能不呼吸啊？”  
“忍着点呼吸。”

呜呜那样会死人的啊。敏熙尽最大力量忍着呼吸，努力地，诚心诚意地摸着亨俊的下体。亨俊在敏熙手里射了以后，蜷缩着大腿，静静地呆了一会儿。转过身和敏熙面对面，脸火辣辣地红起来了。

“脱了吧。”

敏熙也顺着亨俊的话脱掉了裤子和内裤。亨俊像敏熙做过的那样，在手里挤上乳液，开始揉搓敏熙已经半勃的性器。啊…敏熙发出了像叹息般的声音。啊，西八，真的喜欢和自己的朋友做算什么啊。是不是朋友之间本来就会这样做，敏熙也不知道。  
敏熙也在亨俊手里射了以后，两个人洗了手在床上并排躺着玩各自的手机。亨俊看着youtube独自咯咯咯地笑。突然好奇的敏熙问了。

“但是这次为什么吵架？”  
“就那样…”背对敏熙躺着的亨俊说。

“因为叔叔是离婚男，所以有点脱发？”  
“但是”  
“我说他头发和老婆都一起跑了，妈妈生气了”

敏熙得用力咬紧下嘴唇了。

Rookie rookie！

宋亨俊和男孩子第一次亲亲的场所是幼儿园校车的最后排座位。他和某个男孩蹲在地上面对面看着对方，前排座椅的靠背挡住了他们俩。男孩汗如雨下。是热吗？亨俊记起来自己当时那样想了。“闭上眼吧。”亨俊听男孩的话不声不响地闭上了眼睛。感受到了打在脸上的鼻息，亨俊的嘴唇被咬住了。男孩从亨俊的下嘴唇吮吸到上嘴唇，不知道是不是亲得太猛，有点痛。亨俊稍微睁开眼睛，看见了男孩紧闭双眼哆嗦着使劲的样子，直到自己下车前都眨着眼睛和男孩亲亲。  
亨俊和那个孩子上了同一所小学却彼此装作不认识。怎么说呢，亨俊没有在意他反而他好像一直在故意躲避亨俊。五年级的时候恰好有一次同班，但因为不记得的理由打架了。他先踢了亨俊的肚子，亨俊摔了个四仰八叉。干呕了好一阵子，他还吭吭哧哧地瞪了亨俊一眼。亨俊会哭着跑到老师那里去告状？才不是。亨俊随便捏起手里抓着的东西给那孩子来了个热身，先流着鼻血哇哇大哭的是那个孩子。  
姜敏熙是胆怯地看完了整个场面的旁观者一号。那时姜敏熙和宋亨俊是一句话都没说过的关系。敏熙是五年级下学期新来的转学生，正在适应新的学校生活。在那之中目击了亨俊充满杀气地殴打明显比自己个子高的孩子，就只顾着害怕了。  
他们碰巧在下一次换位子的时候成了同桌。早就忘掉转学生名字的亨俊，看着黑板上写的同桌名字，希望是个女生。但是抱着一摞书羞答答地走到旁边座位来的是个白皙的男孩子。姜敏熙几乎一周只看着宋亨俊的眼色过了。在学校里那么紧张，一到周末就病得很厉害。  
第二天美术课要画同桌的时候，姜敏熙得了有史以来最重的病，发高烧躺在床上。去不了学校的敏熙从医院回来后，吃了药一直睡到晚上。睁开眼一看是亨俊，敏熙差一点又晕过去。

“这是今天的说明书。”  
“嗯？嗯…”

亨俊挠了挠脸，敏熙扫视着房间。敏熙靠着床头坐起来，果然还是看了亨俊的眼色。尴尬的沉默流动着，亨俊开了口。

“我们同一座公寓，你不知道？”  
“嗯，不知道。你住几层？”  
“10层。”  
“晕，真的很近啊。”

敏熙的家在7层。他放学以后坐上来接他的妈妈的车就直接去上补习班，在补习班吃完一直到晚上才回来，所以没有在放学路上碰到过亨俊。他们聊着作业和补习班，说了班主任的坏话后，敏熙吃了妈妈给他准备的晚餐。一起看了漫画和电影以后亨俊回家了。敏熙站在电梯前挥手。“拜拜~”好像自然而然地感觉到，烧也退了，身体也变轻了。

.

敏熙家的包子店在集贸市场对面的紫菜包饭店和药店中间。들래包子店。所以亨俊说敏熙长得像包子皮一样白。但敏熙反而说亨俊像包子店的儿子。你的脸蛋就是包子啊！不要随随便便来我们店里，万一人家以为你是包子把你带走了怎么办？一边做着不好笑的gag一边啪啪拍着自己大腿的姜敏熙真的很有趣。  
他们偶尔放学后在店里吃包子。敏熙的父母很喜欢很喜欢亨俊。

“亨俊睁开眼睛。”

敏熙用筷子戳着蒸笼里的包子说。“真的有趣吗？”亨俊翻着白眼问，敏熙悄悄把包子放进了嘴里。敏熙妈妈端了一盘排骨饺子放在桌上。亨俊的脸蛋被包子撑的鼓鼓的，低着头向敏熙妈妈问好。敏熙妈妈锤着亨俊的背说“多吃点。”

“亨俊不上补习班啦？”  
“是的。”  
“敏熙说，就算补习班再不好，也因为跟亨俊一起上很开心呢。”

亨俊刚把呼呼吹过的热包子放进嘴里。他前段时间不去上从初中一直上的补习班了，是一个上了年龄的老师开的数学补习班。

“改上别的补习班了？还是做课外辅导？”

亨俊装作嗓子干喝着水摇了摇头。敏熙的妈妈拿了一壶肉汤来，就消失在蒸笼之间了。敏熙什么也没问，他知道亨俊家里经济条件变差了，暂时不能上补习班的情况。即便如此，亨俊也看起来像什么事都没有一样。真的是那样吗，不知道了。  
他们吃完饭在社区里一拖一拖地走着。他们现在也还住在同一幢公寓的7层和10层。最近就算不想那样也会聊起高考的话题。高考越来越近，每个老师都制造着恐怖的氛围，说着“你们也要紧张起来”努力营造一种风气。两个人的模拟考试成绩都只是能勉强维持中上位圈的程度。“像我们这样的孩子除了高考没有别的答案了。”听了敏熙的话，亨俊凝视着远方说：“就…没有答案呀。那也是已经到高二了，还能怎么办，走一步看一步呗。”  
他们坐上了同一个电梯，敏熙先在7层下。亨俊按下开门按钮以后朝他挥手。

“今天不来吗？”  
“你不是要去补习班嘛。”

对啊。敏熙回到家只放个书包就要出发去补习班了。我也不想上补习班了。敏熙暗暗想着撅起了嘴。亨俊朦胧地睁开眼睛。

“姜敏熙淫乱魔鬼，臭小子。真让人上火！”  
“呀…！不是那个…！！”  
“周末会去的。”

亨俊咧开嘴笑了。就算不做那种约定，每个周末都一定会去敏熙家一起过的。在傍晚一起煮拉面或者点炸鸡吃，解开各自的练习题，洗完澡扎进敏熙的房间里又做那个。面对面坐下互相帮对方摸，或者是背靠着墙伸出手在对方的腿间摩擦。亨俊每次要射的时候，头都会垂在敏熙的肩膀上，而敏熙几乎要把亨俊搂进怀里，手腕加快速度。

“好的，周末见。”

电梯的门关上，亨俊的脸也消失了。所以我们从什么时候变成这样的关系了？我们又为什么会变成这样的关系？

.

“接过吻吗？”

是初三的时候。他们在敏熙家的客厅里趴着解数学问题。“高中先行真是狗屎…”亨俊抓着自己本来就没装什么东西的脑袋，在解题时抬起了头。他直勾勾地看向突然提问的敏熙。敏熙的眼睛一闪一闪发着光。  
敏熙前段时间交了上初中以来第一个女朋友。知道了这件事情的敏熙爸爸咯咯笑着，事情好像突然变得严重了。“你要是随便在这里那里亲来亲去可不行，那可真是没眼看。”这句话让敏熙有了深刻的印象。“亲…亲亲…！接吻！想都没有想过这些…！”敏熙还没有跟任何人接过吻。和小学交往过的那些孩子，也就是像过家家一样牵牵手，分手以后又和另一个见面而已。他的女朋友好像不会那样做。也看过亨俊初二的时候和某个男生牵手。那么他应该试过吧，接吻…？反正，做着作业或者别的事的敏熙脑子里只想着接吻，就问了亨俊。

“肯定啊。”  
“西八，就我没接过吻。”

敏熙在地板上向前栽倒，在亨俊把所有问题解开期间粘着他坚持不懈地问：“什么时候？什么时候？”

“幼儿园的时候。”  
“呀，幼儿园的时候我也亲过。那种亲亲不算。”

那几乎是接吻来着…亨俊想起了几乎是要吃掉般吮吸他嘴唇的男孩子。敏熙被相对的剥夺感包围着，用自动铅笔沙沙划着练习题。产生了黑色的线。亨俊就那样，就那样说了。自己也不知道为什么就说了。

“试一试吗？”

敏熙圆溜溜地瞪大眼睛看着亨俊。我刚说了什么？亨俊有点懵了。

“什么？接吻？和你？”

敏熙的声音变大了，虽然家里什么都没有但还是太大声了。亨俊一下子就皱起眉头，敏熙看着，降低了音量。

“呀，真的吗？”  
“怎么了，不行吗”

“朋友之间的。”亨俊附加了一句。所以啊，因为是朋友，难道不是不能做的事情吗？虽然敏熙这样想着，亨俊的脸已经凑得很近了。本来就隔得太近了啊。“讨厌的话就算了。”敏熙什么话也没说。要说不喜欢吗？喜欢不喜欢不试怎么会知道呢。亨俊从小学五年级到现在一直都是敏熙最好的朋友。去公园一起骑自行车满头大汗地回来也一起洗过澡，是能看的都看过的关系。  
亨俊的表情太过于从容，敏熙却无端产生了傲气。“问我做不做的时候，那就做吧”敏熙也把脸向亨俊靠近。亨俊在敏熙的嘴唇上短促地啄了一下，又重新咬住了敏熙的嘴唇。这次更加黏糊糊一点，亨俊伸出舌头舔敏熙的嘴唇。

“…怎么样？”  
“…不知道。我也不知道。”  
“是那样吗”  
“好像要再试一次才知道。”

亨俊点点头再次闭上了眼睛。这次是敏熙先靠近的。

.

在那之后他们俩只要有空隙就在一起贴嘴唇。在学校的休息时间里钻进厕所隔间里亲，或是在学校前面的面食店里吃饭，突然啪啪来了感觉，跑到小胡同里接吻，回来的时候已经是吃饱了的程度。一到不用去学校的周末，两个人就在敏熙床上贴着身子亲一整天。敏熙的手会无意识地伸向亨俊的胸脯和腰肢…亨俊的手伸向更下面…  
亨俊第一次用裤子表面摩擦敏熙的双腿之间时敏熙猛地睁开眼睛吓了一跳。哎呀，这样也行吗？等等。好像是有什么不行的，都接吻了他再摸我两下又会有什么不一样呢？敏熙纠结的时候亨俊已经犹豫着把手伸进衣服里了。好像有种光被欺负的感觉，敏熙也不甘示弱，把手伸进了亨俊的裤子中间。  
第一次当然很难，进行得也不是很激烈。

“真好…”  
“……”  
“每天只跟你做这个，这样活着就好了。”

他们俩都只穿着T恤躺在空荡荡的床上。今天的亨俊比平时更粘人。每次他和母亲吵得很厉害，就会对敏熙的双腿间更加执着。已经射过一次软下去的东西，被手掌执着地揉搓以后又勃起了。亨俊用不带笑容的慵懒表情问道：

“就那么喜欢吗？”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“我也喜欢。”

当然喜欢啊…讨厌的话会做吗…亨俊说那是当然。敏熙却是受伤了的心情。再多喜欢一点吧！更真心一点说出来吧！但因为丢脸敏熙没有说出口。亨俊趴着，两条腿晃来晃去的。敏熙看着T恤下面微微露出来的亨俊的屁股干咳了两声，用被子盖住了。亨俊把脸猛地埋进床里，叫了敏熙。“那个。”

“你自己一个人做的时候也会想我吗？”  
“嗯…偶尔。”

敏熙稀里糊涂就说了实话。亨俊点点头。

“我也会想你。”

敏熙的下面好像又要挺起来了。又挺起来的话亨俊会有奇怪的想法，所以亨俊努力想别的东西。

“和你做的话可以释放压力。”  
“那真是万幸…”  
“不是会有那种感觉的嘛。砰，爆发的感觉。”

亨俊握紧拳头又展开，这样，砰。

“因为什么那么累？最近和妈妈关系又不好？”  
“妈妈也是那样…”

亨俊又想说点什么却闭上了嘴。还是算了，挥挥手。“就是活着就很累。”敏熙听了亨俊的话尴尬地点了点头。如果人生很容易，难道不是更奇怪的吗？我们现在十八岁，高考马上要来临，未来也不清晰。是普遍地因为压力太大而在疯掉前夕状态下活着的年龄啊。  
亨俊哼了哼鼻子。你懂什么啊。


End file.
